I Think I Found Hell
by 22Random Ninja22
Summary: He really found hell. His short life was a mess, his parents endless fighting. The yelling that he will never rid himself. No one cared. It was clear. He made himself belive they loved him, that his life was like the movies were it would all be alright. That it was all set up and his life was actually perfect. In the end it never would be though.


**Hello!**

**Okay so this is an old story I wrote a while ago. I found it with some others that I will be posting to keep you all less mad at me for not writing what happens In 'Twisted Fate' Sorry people it's still in hiatus. :( I haven't even started buuut to keep you all waiting I decided to post this one shot.**

**It's based on this song, " Female Robbery by the Neighborhood." I love this song and Sweater weather check them out :)**

**Okay so this might not be as good because I wrote it a while ago and yeah... It's not my best work but here I hope at least someone will like it.**

**Of course it's Kendall's POV. I'm not sure how old he is, He is kind of describing what happened when he was little. **

* * *

(Kendall's POV)

It all made perfect sence in my head as I watched it all as I fell asleep.

My life is perfect. It was planned out like the shows. I never want to leave.

That's not how life is planned out though. It's are wishes and hopes that make us look up at the sun and stare at it untill its all gone.

The small blond sat at the end of the cluttered table and watched the two adults as the yelled. My face was blank and expressionless sitting stock still. The yelling was usually. The endless thrashing at night the silent screams that no one would ever hear, ignored by everyone.

They loved me.

Though it's not like. I already know that I found hell.

Found out that I have nothing.

The smiling picture that laid in the counter of the green-eyed boy and his mom and dad. It was a lie it was a fake. That is all it ever is. They tell me nothing all I ever hear is the endless yelling that sounds like nothing.

I'm told nothing, I don't know were they arE ever at. I'm left with this big lady with Jet-black hair that never smiles and empty eyes that stared at me. She always grabbed me by my arms every time we go somewhere. Though she never tells me to do anything, she just stands in the corner of the room, always silently staring, as I watched the TV screen.

My arms tucked up and my chin rested in my knees as I watched the TV intently. It was a horror movie that I knew would give me nightmare, Mom and dad would be angry.

I kept on watching, the big lady left leaving me in an empty room as I fell asleep.

Shaking out of my sleep tears spilled from my eyes as I needed on my knees. I prayed to god to not let the police know my felon.

I didn't know any better. All I knew was that I was bad that mommy and daddy were going to know and they would leave me behind. I was under the illusion that they would leave everything that was ment something to them and that they would take me instead.

Sometimes I wondered if it was like the shows that they followed me everywhere I went.

That scared me out of my mind leaving me wary everywhere I went.

I was good, I hoped. It was all I ever wished.

I want to know what family is.

What is it to be loved? I don't think I will ever know.

I've never felt so sad. If only it really was like the movies.

My secret wish.

But it wont happen because this isn't the movies. Things like that don't happen.

I wished someone would take me away. Soon. Before it all catches up to me. When it does I'll die.

It was that moment that my dad had came up to me. Smiling I had came up, I thought It was the day. The day that he would mile and hug me telling me I was an awesome son and he would never leave me behind.

I was naive

That same angry expression he always had stared down at me as he crouched down to my eyes level.

I had done something.

I don't know what it was.

Though the hatred that radiated from him made me scared of what will happen.

He asked me, "Why did you do it? You b** what is wrong with you."

I didn't say anything. I stared down at the wooden ground and waited for what will happen. That made him angry back handing me knoking me to the ground.

My mom appeared from behind the open door but made no attempt to move. Her eyes blue eyes avoiding were I sat on the ground.

Refusing to let the tears fall I just sat up my small legs trembling as I ran up the long stairscase. Running up to my room I buried my face in the pillow and let myself forget.

I couldn't.

I sat at the desk on the other side of my room and climbed up into the chair slightly trembeling. A thin leather-bound journal next to it. I grabbed it and held the pen to my hand.

_Dear Journal_

_Why me?_

_I don't know what love is._

_I've never felt so only life was like in the it's not. _

_I wish that someone would come and take me. _

_Soon._

_Before the last thing that is certain. _

_catches me. _

_we're going to die._

The next days the ignored me they big lady was back. They had left me all alone again with her. It was time for a trip she said.

I didn't want to go. I wanted it all to be okay, I wanted my mommy and daddy to love me. I wanted them to take me with them.

I didn't know what I did. I was good after that time. I followed what I was supposed to do. It didn't seem to help though.

I stared wide-eyed up at the big lady and explained to her I didn't want to go. She ignored me taking me by my arm leaving light bruises on them. I tried getting out but she just pulled me back in the black car. I tried to run though her hold was too strong.

She pushed me into the black car and drove away as I looked out the window. The blue in the sky seemed to shine through the dark tinted windows making me smile.

Maybe it will all be okay.

We finally stopped at this really pretty park.

Smiling I got out and took a deep breath of the clear autumn air.

Maybe she will love me.

I reached up to hold her had but she pulled away and grabbed my arm, pulling me forward in a rush.

when she finally let go, I just followed the path skipping and playing with the flowers that laid in the ground. She stayed a couple of steps behind me her usual black clothing sticking out in the beautiful park.

I didn't pay much attention to it though. I just followed the road and giggled to the new surroundings.

At the end of the path it was in the middle of nowhere. So I had stopped, not daring to take another step.

She grabbed my had and lead me to think forest were there was nothing.

It was nothing like it was a minut ago. All the bright colors seemed to drain away, my face turning pale as a sheet.

Something was wrong.

I started freaking out, I wanted my mom and my dad. Yet all I every thinK of them is the things thrown and yelled.

So I let her pull me to what was at the end of hell.

It was a deep hole and shovel laid next to it.

I stood next to her and waited for what will happen next.

* * *

**Do you think she pushed him in? Tell me what you think. Me personally I think It was a little confusing and... well random because it was describing how he felt more than real things happening... so yeah tell me what you think.**

**Do you think I should write more? Tell everyone if he is pushed in ;D And maybe actually make it a story.**

**REVIEW! :D Please at least one! I'm begging**


End file.
